The present invention relates in general to means, in the form of a recessed plate, for packaging dental root-canal instruments, and more particularly to a plate for packaging dental nerve broaches or extractors or like instruments comprising a shank or handle, this plate package comprising on the one hand a support on which the instruments are disposed in parallel relationship into spaced, separate recesses, and on the other hand a protection cover which is a slide fit on said support.
As a rule, dental root-canal instruments such as nerve broaches comprise a shank of relatively small diameter, to which a cylindrical handle can be fixed, this handle having diameter and length sufficient to afford a proper gripping thereof. These instruments are relatively fragile and delicate to handle; therefore, they must be so packed as to meet all the necessary safety requirements while permitting their easy handling notwithstanding their relatively small dimensions.